


Party Boy Peter Parker

by yourgaydad



Series: Teen Drama in Superfamily [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: First Love, Superfamily (Marvel), Teen Angst, Underage Drinking, teen drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourgaydad/pseuds/yourgaydad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter decides to walk home after he gets drunk. He gets lost and gets into trouble. His dads won't be happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Boy Peter Parker

Peter was slowly walking down the street. Slowly being the most important part. He was trying his hardest to keep himself straight up and don't falter. Every step was a precise calculation and the pavement wasn't cooperative, even in the slightest.

This night was supposed to be fun. And it was at the beginning. Simon invited him for a party in his brothers apartment. Everybody was couple years older but didn't treat them as kids. Girls thought their awkwardnes was cute and were more than willing to talk to them while guys constantly wanted to drink with them. Thinking about it now, they probably just wanted to get them drunk. Even after downing few beers, when everything become a little bit blurry, it still was cool. They just hang around and had fun. But as if alcohol wasn't enough, somebody offered them drugs. While Peter said no, Simon was very enthusiastic. Thats when the party stoped for him. His friend just left him in the crowd of strangers. He waited almost an hour sitting alone but Simon haven't come back, so he decided to leave. Unfortunately it wasn't as easy as he thought. Just as he reached the door he felt an arm on his shoulder and group surrounded him.

"Leaving already? Come on, Pete. We can't let you leave so soon! Party is still going!"

In this moment he wished he could just call his dad to pick him up. But he couldn't. He had to handle this on his own.

"Come on guys. I really need to go now. You should find Simon, I'm sure he will drink with you."

"But we want to drink with you! Petey! Just one, goodbye shot, and you can go. How about that?"

Of course it wasn't just one shot. He took three before they let him go.

Now, about half an hour later, he was still away from home. Trying to go the shortest way he ended up lost and wasn't even sure where to go anymore. He knew one thing. It wasn't a nice neighborhood.

He was sober enough to... Well, he definitely wasn't sober, but he kept his head low and tried to not draw anybodys attention. Unfortunately he was still standing out. Sixteen years old boy with his height, even hidden deep under his hoodie... Well, he just looked like an easy target, there was no denying. And somebody quickly figured it out.

Suddenly there was somebody on both his sides. Close enough for their arms to brush against his. 

"Hey, man. Whats up?"

Peter tried to speed up, but they didn't let him. The one on the left put his arm around boys neck and made him stop. If only he hadn't drink this much. All this self-defense trainings were for nothing when your body was in such a state. So he just stood there and firmly hold his phone inside his jeans pocket. It would take only one push of a button for his dads to now he was in trouble and get his location. But was it really necessary? He would be so screwed. And if these guys were just thieves it wasn't really this dangerous. Right?

"Don't wanna talk? You too drunk?" 

While the man talked his hands skimmed through boys jacket. The other one abruptly pulled on his backpack, causing his hoodie to fall.

"And whats that in your pocket? Huh?"

When man reached for his phone Peter pushed him hard on chest and backed away, but wasn't fast enough to run away. Next thing he knew he was on the ground, his nose bleeding after taking a punch.

"Oh, man. I really woudn't do that if I was you." Suddenly there was some guy standing few meters away, looking straight at Peter, his head crooked a little.

"Looking for trouble, Wade?"

"Not really. Actually trying to help you out."

"Piss off, man. This kid is ours."

"Thats the first thing. You robbing freaking kids now? Don't you have any rules?"

"You talking about rules. Very funny Wade. Will you just get out of here so we can finish? Or should I maybe help you? Will be my pleasure."

"So you really don't know who this kid is? How fucking dumb are you?"

"Fuck you and your games, Wade." Man walked over to Peter and janked him up by his jacket.

"You know that Iron Man and Captain America have a son, right? And smarter guys than you tried to harm him, but it never turned out good for them. Ringing some bells? Because yes. That is him." He pointed a finger at Peter with a smile. "And his face says you're a dead man."

After that, he let go off Peter who fall back on the ground. When he looked up there was only this Wade guy left, all his belongins scattered around.

"The fuck you're doing here, Peter Parker?" Guy walked over to him and squatted. Peter blinked few times trying to recognize him but nothing came to his mind so he just stared. Why would he help him?

"You drunk kid? Hell, I was having such a good night. Didn't plan on babysitting."

"I don't... don't ..ed your ...elp." Peter sat on the sidewalk, legs crossed. His mouth was feeling a little bit weird.

"Yeah sure... I will gladly leave you if I had a deathwish. How have you turned up in this neighbourhood?"

"Just... just ..alking ..ome... wherever... want ..n whenever... not your businnes..."

"Haha, I will gladly see you say that to Rogers or Stark. That will be fun. But, yeah, not the best idea in your state. Couldn't you take a taxi?"

"...ted to ...alk... feel ..etter ...cold air."

"And got totally lost? Haha. How is your nose? Cuz you look like shit."

Peter tried to wipe blood from his face with his sleeve, but it didn't really help. His nose was hurting pretty bad and still bleeding. Wade picked up all his stuff, put it in his backpack and sat down beside Peter.

"We won't catch anything here. Get your phone out." He said moment later.

"..y?" Peter mumbled cautiously.

"Well, you have to call your dad. He will come for you. Then I can go on with my plans for the night"

"No no no no no..." He didn't go through all of this on his own for his dads to find out now.

"I can ...alk ..ome. ..m ..solutely fine" 

"So get up and go. I won't save your ass again." Wade said carelessly, but as soon as Peter started getting up he neatly reached for his phone. Seeing that boy tried to get it back but Wade hold him away effortlessly.

"Okey, which one should I call? Dad or Pop? Your choice kid."

"Stop .. alling ..e kid! ..n give it ...ack!"

"Well, Dad it is then."

Peter calmed down, sat beside Wade and buried face in his hands groaning.

The call was answered almost immediately.

 _"Peter? Is something wrong? It's middle of the night."_

"Hey Stark, Wilson here."

_"Wilson? What the hell are you doing with my son's phone? And you better have a fucking good reason."_

"Is looking after your son's drunk ass good enough?" He said calmly, picking on his nails.

_"The fuck you talking about? What have you did to him? Give him to the phone!"_

"I just found him like this, and am trying to help! Thank you very much! Here, wait a minute."

Wilson pulled up Peters head and gave him the phone

"Dad wants to hear you."

_"Peter?"_

Boy sighed hearing his dads concerned voice.

"Hey dad... don't ...orry. I'm fine... See ...u back ...ome." He tried to sound convincingly, then quickly ended the call.

"Oi! Why did you do that? Bad bad boy!" Wilson yelled and grabed the phone as it immidiately started ringing again.

Peter clumsily tried to stand up and put his backpack on.

"It wasn't me Stark! Why would I? It was your kid!"

_"Whatever Wilson. I tracked his phone. We are on our way. Stay there."_

"He seems very eager to leave but I will try." Wilson got up and hold on Peters arm.

"Come on kid. Don't be mad. I could walk with you but you were really stupid today so I thought you need some scolding. Just to keep you safe in the future." Peter just sat back on the sidewalk resigned, Wade by his side.

It was only ten minutes later that Peter heard well-known noise in the distance. Next minute a car stopped abruptly on the other side of the road. Two men got out and started walking towards them, their steps steady and fast. Peter didn't even look at them, just buried his face in his arms, trying to stop existing.

Steve went straight to Peter. He kneeled in front of his son and put a hand in his hair, wanting to check if he is alright befor anything else.

"I didn't know thats what a 'study night' means these days." He said, hurt evident in his calm voice. 

"You're in huge trouble and we're going to have a serious conversation about it. But right now the important thing is we're here and you are safe." He ruffled Peters hair as he was trying to get a good look at his little boy. "Come on, look at me Peter. Lets just go home." And thats when Peter raised his head.

Meanwhile Tony was having a talk with Wade. Crossing the road he just glanced at his son and focused his furious stare on Wade. He didn't even stop reaching the sidewalk. He grabbed Wade by his jacket, janked him up and slammed him against the wall.

"Hey, Stark." Wilson said with a grin. "Nice to see you too."

But Tony wasn't in the mood for jokes. He loosened his grip for a sec just to shove him against the wall again.

"How about you tell me what is my son doing here, drunk, in the middle of the night and with you of all the people!"

"Well, you should probably ask your son. Cuz I have nothing to do with that. I've been nothing but good tonight. I helped him with the robbers and called you! Haven't I?"

"Robbers?" Said Tony tensing, his grip even firmer now. In this exact moment he heard Steve saying.

"Oh my God. What the hell happened?"

Tony looked over his shoulder and saw Steve, looking at Peters face with horror.

"Got punched." Peter said quietly and shrugged.

"You hit my son?" Tony said, voice furious. His free hand clenching into fist.

"No dad... wasn't him... He ..elped.... helped me." Peter turned around, doing his best to ignore the dizziness in his head. The moment Tony saw his face, with blood smeared everywhere, he clenched his jaw and his grip on Wade.

"..m sorry... for all this..." Peter mumbled, looking at the ground. "Can we... please... go home..."

"Yeah, we're going home." Tony said and shoved Wade one last time before letting go. "But you are so screwed Peter."

Boy shook his head in understanding. He stood up stumbling slightly, nausea overcoming him. He put a hand over his eyes, holding back gagging. Steve grabed Peters arm to steady him and slowly guided him to the car. Tony was walking on his other side, cautious to catch him if needed.

"How about you actually look at the signs and traffic lights this time, Tony." Steve said and touched his husbands hand when Tony started the car.

"Sure. Though he really needs some ice for his nose. It looks pretty bad." He eyed his son in the rearview mirror. Peter was laying on the backseat, his arms covering his head. Every turn and bump was like a shot trough his head and stomach, he tried his best to block it.

"If you threw up in here, Peter, you'll be cleaning it first thing in the morning." Tony said, his voice threatening, but he smiled to Steve when he gave him a critic look.

"We are almost there, kid."

It turned out adrenaline was holding Peter toghether. Now, that he was safe, he started feeling much worse. Suddenly his mind couldn't focus on anything, his mouth didn't want to form any coherent words and his legs just stopped working. He felt being picked up. He vaguely remembered hearing some dings and dongs characteristic for the elevator. He must have been moved to his room. Now he was laying on his back and looking up at the ceiling, which made him want to throw up.

Tony and Steve were standing by Peters bed, looking at their boy with concern. By the time they got home Peter passed out on the backside. Steve picked him up and carried all the way to his room. They put him to bed, cleaned his face of blood and put a pack of ice to his swollen nose.

"Well, it's almost like the good old days, when we were putting him to bed together every night." Tony said with a sigh, leaning into Steves arms.

"Yeah. Just get rid of that alcohol odour. And replace blood and icepack with bedtime story." Steve kissed Tonys hair and embraced him into a hug.

"Oh my God, Tony." He said a moment later, fear evident in his voice and tensed body. "What if it wasn't just alcohol? What if he took drugs? Or smoked something? What if he is addicted and we didn't notice?"

"No, Steve. I know what its like. I would notice. And you would fiure it out right away. Don't worry about it." Tony tried to reasure Steve, when they heared some muffled sounds from Peter.

"...a....d ...ad... Dad!" Came out of Peter after a moment. "I... ...dint... ...ugs... drugs. I... don't... ...m not ...at ...pid. Not... stupid... They.. ..anted to... n Simo... but I.... no..." He mumbled slowly, burying himself in the covers. His dads looked at each other with just a little bit of satisfaction. Tony wanted to ask Peter another question but Steve stoped him. "Sleep kid, we will talk tomorrow."

*

By the time Peter woke up it was almost noon. He groaned and stumbled out of covers. There was a glass of water waiting by his bedside table, which he drunk quickly, his throat completely dry. His head was hurting and his stomach felt sick. He sat still for moment, breathing deeply. All he could think off was a cold shower. And hell, maybe he would drown in there and wouldn't have to face his parents.

*

_Mr. Stark, Peter woke up and is taking a shower._

"Thanks JARVIS" Tony said, sitting on the couch in living room. Steve walked over from the kitchen and sat beside him.

"He is probably feeling terrible. And he nows it was stupid, right? I don't really want to punish him for being a teenager and rebeling a little bit."

"Oh, come on, Steve. I'm not really mad about him drinking either. But he lied to us. And wandered through New York at night, when he wasn't able to protect himself. And the worse part. He didn't call to us for help, didn't use the emergency button. He would rather put himself in danger! And that really pisses me of! It freaks me out actually! Just keep that in your mind, make a grumpy face and scold him a little bit."

Few minutes later Peter walked into the room. Posture tense, head low, eyes plastered to the floor. Water bottle in hand, the other one going nervously through his damp hair. He sat on the couch opposite from his parents, only shy "Hi" escaping his mouth.

"Well hello, son." said Tony, arms crossed over his chest and his voice livid. "Pleasentaries – checked. So lets get to the point. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING LAST NIGHT?!?!" Last words were straight up yelling. 

"Peter, we just want to talk, hear out what you have to say. Maybe understand why you acted so irresponsibly." Steve decided to take over. It wasn't their plan to frighten Peter into not talking.

"I'm really sorry, Pop, Dad... I know I shouldn't drink, and I never wanted to drink that much."

"Influence of the group? Peter... We raised you better than that..."

"What? No... It wasn't like that..."

"So what? Some stupid game or a bet?"

"Well... I drunk few beers and that was supposed to be all. I felt a little bit weird but was totally in control, aware of everything and stuff... And then I just wanted to leave. But they didn't want me to go so soon and just wouldn't let me... And I'm not exactly the biggest guy as you know, I couldn't just push through them... And they made me take shots. Aaaand.... that was bad idea."

If Peter woudn't be looking on the floor he would see his dad strugling not to laugh. In his youth, Tony would be the one making his friends take shots befor leaving. His smile disappeared when Steve elbowed his ribs, but he still asked "And how many did it took to leave?"

"Who do you mean by 'they'?" said Steve instead.

"Mmmm... Three, I think... Just some guys from the party, I don't know them." And Peter knew that would lead to much more serious questions. How come he was even there?

"Did you knew someone? Anyone?"

"Yeah... I was with a friend."

"Which friend, Peter?" pushed Steve, not content with the answer.

"Simon" He said rather quietly and his parents exchanged a look. They never heard that name before. Peter knew they would want to know more so he just sighed and kept talking. "You don't know him. He is from my school, but not my class, he is year older. We talk sometimes." He shrugged, hoping they wouldn't want to know more.

The truth was, he had a crush on this boy for months now, but that was the first time Simon wanted to meet with him out of school. So he lied to his parents, went to a party, got drunk, almost got robbed and not so almost got punched in the face. Last night was a series of first times.

"And did Simon knew anyone at this party?"

"Of course. It was his brothers party, he knew most of this people." He said before he thought.

"So he parties often then? This Simon?" Steve wasn't happy with what he was hearing, this boy sounded like trouble.

"I guess he does..."

"I guess I don't like him." Said Tony aggressively, neverminding Steves subtle signs. 

"Thats not even the worst part, dad." Peter sighed and looked at them, sadness evident in his eyes. "We were just hanging out and having fun, when somebody came to us and offered drugs. I would never do that so I said no and I thought Simon would say no too. But well... He was into it, and went with that guy somwhere, leaving me alone. And he didn't come back. At least not for the hour I was waiting for him. So, yeah... Don't worry. I doubt I'll ever want to go out with him again... Because that wasn't fun."

His parents were looking at him in silence, concern on their faces. That conversation took a turn they didn't imagined.

"So... Is he your boyfriend?" Said Tony after a moment of silence.

"What? Dad... No! Of course not..."

"Oh... You have a crush on him?" Steve guessed.  
"Pop... Not you too... I'm not... Thats not true." Peter tried to sound convincingly but hurt was obvious in his eyes.

"Oh... Petey-boy... Don't be sad. What he did to you, that was stupid and must hurt you, but he was drunk and high. He probably passed out somwhere." Steve was already on his sons side, arms open, ready to hug.

"He sounds like an asshole, kiddo. You don't want a relationship with a guy like that." Tonys way was more straightfoward, but he really didn't like that Simon guy. How could he hurt his little boy like that? He better stay away. He sat beside Peter and ruffled his hair.

"You were supposed to be mad. Yell at me. Say what a disapointment I am. Punish me in ten different ways. Maybe lock me in my room even. And not comfort me because of some stupid guy." Peter said, trying his best not to cry.

"How about you don't lie to us again? And next time you are in trouble you face it and call us. You have put yourself in real danger yesterday and thats what we are really mad about. Not the party or alcohol. We just want you to be save. You get it, Peter?"

"Yes, Pop, I understand. Sorry again."

"But if I hear about that Simon guy again, I probably will lock you in your room." Tony added, resulting in Steve giving him a death stare and mouthing 'cut it'. Tony just rolled his eyes.

"Come on, lets make lunch. It's a little bit late for breakfast."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure about that adrenaline and alcohol thing, I just made that up.
> 
> Thats also my first fic in English...
> 
> Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
